Les poisons des damnés
by Diane.Y
Summary: On le sait depuis qu'on est gamins que cette chose va nous tuer, nous dévorer, nous bouffer jusqu'à la moelle. On savait déjà qu'elle allait s'immiscer sous la peau, nous saigner à l'abri des regards, contre notre avis, à vie, jusqu'à la mort... malgré l'amour. Au fond, mon Scorpion, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'on se tue...


**Les poisons des damnés**

_"Certains êtres humains sont fascinés par la possibilité d'aller au paroxysme d'eux-mêmes et de ressentir l'amour et la douleur mêlés" _Marguerite Duras

* * *

On le sait depuis qu'on est gamins que cette chose va nous tuer, nous dévorer, nous bouffer jusqu'à la moelle. On savait déjà qu'elle allait s'immiscer sous la peau, nous saigner à l'abri des regards, contre notre avis, à vie, jusqu'à la mort et l'amour.

Non... _Malgré_ l'amour.

* * *

-_ Bonsoir Rose…_

Un souffle derrière mon oreille. Ce parfum de marque, la délicatesse de mon prénom sur sa langue, ces doigts fins qui effleurent mon épaule avec nonchalance. Mes paupières qui se ferment, mon menton qu'il saisit. Mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains aventureuses dans mon cou. C'est trop facile…

Ce n'était même pas pour me surprendre, à peine pour m'incommoder. En fait, c'était juste inévitable, _attendu_… Un peu cruel aussi pour l'homme assis en face de moi et pour les bons plats qu'il ne goûtera pas. Il se lève d'ailleurs, il s'en va. Le regard furibond, blessé aussi, peut-être, sûrement, je ne sais pas.

Et Scorpius s'assoit, prend sa place, le visage impassible _mais _cette petite étincelle dans le regard. Et comme un ballet répété des dizaines de fois, il s'empare délicatement des couverts, et déguste sa première cuillère, ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Comme si de rien n'était. Et il n'y a rien.

Après tout, il n'y a nul autre que _lui_…

* * *

Tu sais, je crois qu'on n'aura jamais été assez _bien_. On s'est aimés mal, si mal, si déraisonnablement qu'on n'a pas su chasser _la chose_. Tu sais, _cette haine_. On aurait pu, je sais qu'on aurait pu, juste avec un peu de bonté. Mais nous on préférait, au bon thé bien comme il faut, aux multiples arômes colorés, le café noir, noir amer, sans sucre, sans douceur. Noir comme l'encre qui remplit les pages de notre histoire, noir comme mon monde que t'as transformé, comme ton âme en fait, comme un trou noir qui a aspiré toutes mes couleurs, qui n'en a même pas laissé de trace. Tu sais, comme ces phénomènes dans l'espace qui aspirent tout ce qui, soudain, n'est plus. Disparu.

Disparu. Comme cet espace que tu ne m'as pas laissé. Que tu ne me laisses pas, toujours pas, jamais, que tu ne peux pas m'accorder... Parce que de tes cordes délicates il faut que tu vois les marques rougeâtres sur ma peau, il te les faut les preuves de ce délicieux supplice, les cicatrices qui m'élèveront à ta hauteur. Il faut que tu te souviennes que je veux m'évader, me soustraire à ton hégémonie, partir, pour qu'alors tu ne veuilles pas, que tu ne doives pas fuir, t'enfuir. _Ça __nous tuerait._

Il te faut croire en somme, que notre lien, ce n'est rien que cette haine qui me bâillonne. Rien d'autre. Surtout pas. Et pourtant, il te faut voir toutes mes attaches exterminées, sauf toi. Et que tu dois jubiler... Il n'y a plus que toi, rien que toi, toujours toi... T'as fait pleurer et hurler tous les autres en volant mes couleurs.

De toute façon, on n'a jamais été assez bien, il ne pesait que plume -plume fragile, plume gracile- notre amour malsain, face à l'immensité de la chose, face à la puissance de la haine. On n'a jamais été assez bien, on n'a jamais été _équilibrés_, il y a toujours eu cette tangence dans la balance. Je crois qu'à la fin, il n'y aura qu'une solution. On s'écroulera.

* * *

Rose. Rose. Rose rose. Oui, en fait Rose c'est comme s'il fallait toujours la préciser, comme si elle était incomplète ou inconstante. Volubile, volage, indécente trop ou pas assez quelque chose. Trop changeante en fait, pas assez stable. Pas assez fidèle.

Rose rouge, Rose rose... Enfin. S'il y a une couleur que je ne lui verrais pas, c'est bien le blanc. Imagine-toi Rose. Rose blanche. Des pétales blancs. Blanche pour virginale, innocente, neutre instance. C'est tellement ridicule que j'ai envie de rire... Imagine-toi Rose ! Pure, Rose... Toi, pure. Non, vraiment, c'est ridicule.

Rose elle est plutôt noire. Pas noir charbon, plutôt vers le marron, toute en rondeurs mais pas trop en douceur. Pas trop en chaleur. Non. Alors la Rose crème, c'est presque un blasphème, c'est presque aussi désolant que les pétales blancs. Parce que Rose elle est plus comme un glaçon. Elle t'engourdit les sens, elle te rend sans défense et elle t'égorge avec la classe des héros manqués. Il n'y a rien de crémeux. Rien de doux, rien de délectable. Non. C'est froid et impersonnel. Comme un festin à la table d'un roi. Comme un festin chez moi.

Non, Rose elle n'est pas douce. Elle pique. Comme ces bonbons si colorés en arc-en-ciel que ça en fait mal aux yeux, ceux au cœur acide. Rose elle pique. Elle pique ton cœur Rose, elle te le déchiquète avec tes espoirs. Elle a des épines sous la peau, si tu t'approches trop de sa bouche rose en bouton de rose, elle te retient, tu te dégonfles et elle te lâche. J'ai toujours été un putain de lâche Rose. Mais faut croire que t'as libéré mon venin avec tes épines et qu'il m'a foutrement paralysé. Je crois qu'il t'a atteinte aussi. Enfin, ça c'est moins sûr. Parce que tu bouges toujours toi, Rose. Au moins, t'essaie de t'échapper. _Au moins, tu fais semblant. _

En vrai, je suis un salaud, un enfoiré. J'ai retenu l'unique couleur qu'on a mise à ma portée Rose. Même s'il est trop vieux, trop pâle, trop criard, ce rose. Qu'il a tant de nuances que ça me déstabilise Rose. Parce que je ne sais jamais s'il va faire tâche à côté de moi ou si je vais disparaître dans sa lumière.

* * *

Scorpius, j'en suis sûre. On aurait pu la tuer, la chose. La détruire, _l'écarteler_ pour être libre, mais cette putain de bonté on l'a jamais eue en nous. On était trop faibles, bien trop lâches, trop _petits _pour combattre la haine par l'amour. Faut croire qu'ils m'ont rien laissé de leur bravoure mes chers parents.

Et détrompez-vous, je les aime, je les adore, je les vénère mais parfois j'aimerais juste qu'ils soient morts, disparus, juste comme ça, tragiquement. Parce que si ça se trouve je serais une héroïne, aussi, comme ma mère. Il me faut juste une guerre, des circonstances dramatiques et une putain de cause perdue...

Enfin tu le sais, nous on a toujours été tellement petits, tellement peu sûrs, c'était toujours si tu peux, pas si tu veux, on a jamais été _valeureux_. Non, nous on était juste des gamins et aujourd'hui on est que des imitations d'adultes. Des imposteurs en somme. Ceux qui n'envoient jamais de lettres, des indifférents, des paralysés de l'âme. On est encore des gamins, je crois qu'on le sera toujours. On n'a jamais arrêté de jouer à un jeu trop dur pour nous. Alors on se colle des migraines à essayer et en fait, on n'y arrivera jamais. Parce qu'on est trop petits. _Tellement _petits par rapport à eux. Trop petits pour ça.

Et pourtant... Pourtant, petit, sur ce quai de gare, les cheveux trop bien coiffés et le menton trop haut, tu m'étais grand. C'étaient sûrement tes grandes manières, tes discours incisifs et tes coups salauds. T'avais l'air du parfait prince charmant. M'enfin charmant, petit prince, t'était loin de l'être et la perfection ce n'était qu'une illusion. Parce que je les ai vues les cicatrices sur ton cœur, ces grandes déchirures qui t'ont rendu si petit. Petit prince... Après tout, c'est petit un scorpion. Jamais tu ne pourras égaler le dragon… Et en plus, t'es né à la mauvaise époque, ça sert plus à rien les martyrs.

Donc non, voilà, on n'a pas fait de bien. On ne fait rien _bien_. On n'a même pas été foutus de se détruire correctement. Avoue, c'est le comble pour un bourreau des cœurs... enfin, de mon cœur, puisque c'est le seul que tu veuilles... _mon_ putain de cœur. Faut croire que j'en ai un en vrai. En tout cas je détiens le tien, je le sens pulser, là, près de ma paume et il suffit que je le titille, que je le transperce pour le saigner, pour me venger, pour qu'on soit vivants...

On est une belle paire de ratés en fait. Trop lâches pour l'amour, trop frêles pour la haine. Trop riches pour tout donner. Au fond mon Scorpion, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'on se tue.

* * *

Merci_ de tout __cœur_ aux gentilles lectrices (et lecteurs ?) qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour me donner leur avis sur ce texte. Parce que peut-être ne le savez-vous pas, mais c'est un peu décourageant de voir que 300 personnes ont lu votre histoire mais qu'aucune n'a laissé un petit commentaire... ça rend incrédule, d'abord, et puis triste, ensuite. J'espère que vous aurez un peu de compréhension, un tout petit mot fait toujours beaucoup plus plaisir qu'un lecteur fantôme !


End file.
